


Smoke and Spades

by robogreaser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Light BDSM, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogreaser/pseuds/robogreaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for Anluz on tumblr. Horuss is on the tailend of a breakup and it leads to shenanigans with a certain rustblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Split

Dead trolls don’t party. They also aren’t supposed to be so hopped up on catnip that they can’t function. That being said, catnip isn’t really catnip and dead trolls have a tendency not to stay dead.

That’s where this begins. In a crowd of white-eyed, grey-skinned teenagers stands two men, boys actually, at the end of their rope.

Horuss Zahhak had his gaze locked on his matesprit. “But Rufioh, all I’m asking is why you’d subject yourself to her company and then go about participating in her—”

“Oh chill out, doll,” Rufioh said. He papped Horuss on the cheek, twice for good luck, and took another light drag off his joint. “There’s no harm in it. We’re already dead. There’s nowhere to go but… here.”

“That is not the point Rufioh. You mean very much to me and I wish you wouldn’t degrade yourself with such filthy habits,”

“Filthy habits? Oh dude, chill out. It ain’t no big deal… Want a drag?” Rufioh asked, now draping one arm over Horuss’ shoulder. Horuss sniffed and grimaced. This was not Rufioh’s usual drug, it was far more acrid. The smoke was thicker. Whatever it was, it was potent.

“This will not do. Rufioh Nitram, you are better than such buffoonery. I will seek out Aranea immediately to remedy your embarrassing condition,” Horuss plucked Rufioh off of his arm.

Rufioh furrowed his brow in confusion. “Embarrassing? Doll, you’re not one to talk.”

“And what, pray tell, is that supposed to insinuate?” Horuss asked, his forced smile beginning to crack.

“Like you and your hoofbeast fantasies don’t know. You got all your jimmies rustled over screwing my head on a chunk of metal that just fed your nasty-ass fetishes… And you got a problem with a little dope? That’s pretty damned cold, man… pretty damned cold,” Rufioh spat.

“You know very well Rufioh that is hardly true. It was a matter of saving your life and—”

“And what? You living out your little… delusions? Did you get a kick out of driving a lowblood to insanity? That’d be like you, wouldn’t it? Huh? Wouldn’t it Zahhak? You liked forcing me to be something for your enjoyment. Making me… be something I’m not just for your kicks…”

“Rufioh Nitram, you are the love of my life. Nothing you say is remotely true and you know it,” Horuss said. His smile was gone now and his forced calmness put a chill in the air. “Please calm down now Rufioh, you’re being rather irrational,”

“Irrational? Are you fucking kidding me, doll? You’re the one who thinks you’re a damned hoofbeast!” Rufioh yelled.

“You… you’re trying to insult me without understanding the concepts surrounding my aspect. This is the doing of whatever it was Megido gave you to smoke. Please calm down Rufioh.” Horuss put a gloved hand on his matesprit’s shoulder and squeezed a little.

“Hell babe, you don’t even get your aspect. You don’t even get reality half the time. So don’t pull that shit. Don’t you dare pull that shit with me. Your hoofbeast shit is stupid and… and… _you’re stupid!_ I can’t believe I ever got into it with a sweaty loser like you!” Rufioh yelled. He took another drag. The smoke flitted between the two of them.

“You’re clearly under the harmful influence of this despicable drug,” Horuss said through clenched teeth. “Please, let’s go back to my hive and we can watch one of your animes instead of this ludicrous shouting,”

“Ain’t nothing ludicrous about me wanting to break up!” Rufioh shouted. Horuss stumbled back. He bit his lip and fought against the tears in his eyes.

“You’re—” Horuss mumbled.

“Breaking up with your sorry ass,” Rufioh snickered as he puffed away at Damara’s gift to him. He was slouched over and mumbling to himself. Horuss watched in horror as Rufioh fluttered a few inches off the ground. He was drifting away, figuratively and literally, and Horuss pushed his goggles up the bridge of his nose.

“Very well Rufioh. I see you are… not in the position to be holding a coherent conversation. I will be waiting for you to sober up and… come see me,” Horuss said. He turned on his heel and half-walked- half-jogged back to his hive.

***

It had been four days. Rufioh never came to talk to him. Horuss sat in his hive and waited, his patience wearing thinner by the hour.

_He was not in his right mind, so why in the world hasn’t he come to straighten things out? Why hasn’t he come to apologize? Where is he?_

Horuss drummed his fingers against his knee. He glanced at the clock. He scratched his elbow. He glanced at the clock.

_Where is he? What’s happened to him? He couldn’t be intoxicated for four days straight, could he? What’s happened to him?_

Horuss got up. He walked to the kitchen, looked out the window in dismay and began to distract himself. A sandwich might do the trick.

_I’ll give him some time to cool off. I haven’t done anything to alienate him. He’ll come around._

Horuss proceeded to busy himself with menial things for the rest of the day. Three sandwiches, two robotic deconstructions and a light novella latter and he sat staring at the door to his hive. The tightness in his chest was unbearable. He needed a release from this hurt.

_Rufioh’s gone…_

Horuss tossed his goggles to the side and wiped his eyes. He stood, paced to his husktop and logged on.

                -- canteringTechnologic [CT] began pestering admiringCatatonic [AC] ! --

CT: Meulin, I’m in desperate need of someone to talk to about my

CT: Relationship problems…

CT: I’ll be right over.

                --  canteringTechnologic [CT] ceased pestering admiringCatatonic [AC] !--

AC: (^•ω•^) THAT SOUND MEOWTHERFUCKING AWESOME.

AC: (^•ω•^) ME AND PURRLOZ ARE HAVING A BIT OF A PARTY

AC: (^•ω•^) I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND IF PURRLOZ HAS DAMZ OVER. SHE BROUGHT THE SICKEST DOPE.

AC: (^•ω•^) I’LL S33 YOU SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Horuss left his hive before he could register what Meulin had said. In fact, he hadn’t even seen it. He walked across the dreambubble’s landscape as the light began fading. His mind was in other places, his face scrunched up and his fists clenched as he went.

He wasn’t angry. He was just—frustrated. It confounded him as to how he ended up here. How he ended up stalking through a darkening dreambubble to go see a lowblooded cat girl about his problems. Horuss grit his teeth.

Meulin’s cave hive was up ahead. Horuss could already tell by the streams of haze leaking out that this was a bad idea. Horuss paused and stared. There were three people loitering outside of Meulin’s hive.

Three.

One of them was not appreciated.

Horuss couldn’t turn and walk away now. Meulin had spotted him. She ran up, dragging a small cloud of smoke with her, and latched onto Horuss’ arm. “Oh Horuss! You came! Come on, time to party!” she shouted in his ear as she pulled him toward her hive.

Kurloz and Damara were lounging in some dingy lawn chairs, a joint in each of their hands. How Kurloz was doing that with stitched lips was—

“Stop dragging your feet Horuss! Come on!” Meulin shouted again. Horuss stopped resisting and walked over. Kurloz gave a curt wave and a wink and Damara remained frozen, glaring at the blueblood.

“Greetings Highblood,” Horuss said, nodding toward Kurloz. “Rustblood,” Horuss said, turning to Damara.

“ ~~Hey there Ponyboy,~~ ” Damara said. She exhaled and a puff of grey escaped her lips. It was the same putrid smell that clouded Rufioh just a few days ago. Horuss choked back a cough.

“Very well… Meulin!” Horuss turned to Meulin. She was bouncing on her feet and vibrating a little more than usual. “I’d like to speak with you in private about some of my personal affairs.”

Kurloz quirked a brow and Damara smirked.

Meulin shook her head. “No, no, no! You’ve got to chill out. Relax. Take some of that weight off your shoulders. Mellow out Horuss!” Meulin said. She jammed her hand in her pocket and procured one of Damara’s specialty joints.

“I’d rather not stoop quite so low, dear moirail,” Horuss said waving his hands.

“Aw, why not?” Meulin asked. Before Horuss could reply he found himself in Kurloz’s shadow. Horuss shook as Kurloz breathed down his neck. The mute grasped Horuss’ shoulders and looked down at him from behind. Horuss took the hint and took a joint from Meulin.

“I might as well, especially if the Highblood insists I partake in your endeavors,” Horuss said through clenched teeth. Kurloz nodded in silence.

Damara had gotten up by this point and joined the little group surrounding Horuss. “ ~~Here, let me light you up,~~ ” she said in her thick Eastern accent.

Horuss suppressed his burning distaste for this lowblood in favor of mock civility. “Why thank you Damara,” he managed. “This is quite thoughtful of you,” he said as he took the joint in his mouth. Damara smiled as she stepped forward, a newly lit match in one hand, and lit him up.

Horuss had noticed a bit of glitter amongst Meulin and Kurloz’s usually catnip and ganga. He didn’t know if it was Damara’s contribution or some new thing Meulin had devised, but one thing was for sure.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

***

Somehow Horuss managed to get into Meulin’s cave-hive without assistance. He fell into one of her makeshift chairs and let loose.

“I loved him oh so much! What on good green Alternia did I do to make him so disgusted with me? I loved him so much, Meulin. I still love him so much. Why would he wish to hurt me in such a way. I’m so empty, I’m so lonely,” Horuss moaned as he puffed away.

Meulin sat beside him and rubbed his arm. “Oh Horuss. I wish I could understand it for you. But I can’t. Rufioh is a very sought-after troll. Maybe you weren’t happy enough for him. You can be such a sour-puss some days.”

“ ~~And by some days she means every day,~~ ” Damara interjected. She reclined in the cave entrance as Kurloz wandered around outside, carefully taking inventory of every wildflower growing in Meulin’s garden.

“What’s that Damz?” Meulin asked but Horuss just shook his head.

“Ignore her, Meulin. She’s part of the problem,” Horuss said.

“ ~~I’m not a problem. Fly-boy just know’s good pussy when he sees it. And you’re probably all kinds of loose after he wriggled inside of you sweep after sweep,~~ ” Damara snickered.

“As I was saying, Meulin,” Horuss continued, gripping the chair’s arm and tapping his foot. He clenched his teeth. “I don’t think it was my smile. I tried very hard to continue smiling regardless of the pain my facial musculature endured. No, Meulin I think there was something else at play,”

“Nonsense!” Meulin yelled. “You were probably being all mean and sullen like normal. You _do_ slip up every now and then, Horuss,”

“ ~~Kind of like how Rufioh likes slipping into something a little more comfortable than your nook every now and then. Gosh, that slip and slide has to be worn pretty thin after all these sweeps,~~ ”

“No, Meulin. I’m positive that Rufioh was affected by something other than my disposition.” Horuss said. He shook his head, both in disagreement with what Meulin had said and to dispel Damara’s voice from his mind. “Perhaps my inner hoofbeast spooked him. He mentioned his majestic robotic chassis in the most unflattering of tones when we argued. I think he doesn’t take well to such noble creatures,”

“ ~~I know of some noble creature Rufioh likes. They’re between my legs and Rufioh does like riding them all night long,~~ ”

Horuss jumped up. He swayed for a second before gaining his footing, His smile was gone. “Meulin, it was a rather absurd mistake of me to come here. No one is in the state of mind to handle the serious topics at hand and your present company makes me very uncomfortable,”

Before Meulin could retaliate, Horuss shoved past Damara and left. He was seething when he came across Kurloz, spinning in a small patch of flowers, a crown of daisies in his hair. He stopped as he spotted Horuss and jumped in front of him.

He motioned with a finger pressed to his sewn lips for Horuss to shush. He then slowly lifted a circlet of daises and wildflowers, similar to his own, and placed it on Horuss head. After that was finished he smooshed Horuss’ cheeks together and kissed him on the forehead.

“Why thank you dear highblood,” Horuss muttered. Kurloz nodded and proceeded to frolic amongst the flowers once more.

Horuss sigh and began the walk back to his hive. He wasn’t feeling any better. He had hoped something would’ve come out of his moirallegiance other than being told to smile on a constant basis. He looked down and pulled the flower crown out of his hair.

It was useless. He was never going to understand what had gone so wrong. Horuss was never going to fill up the gaping hole in his heart with anything. He was doomed.

Horuss was doomed to loneliness, doomed to self-hatred, doomed to not understanding, doomed to a farce of a moirallegiance, and doomed to being stalked back to his hive.


	3. Chapter 3

Damara watched Horuss stumble off with a gleam in her eye. He was tripping over his own two feet. He swayed as he paraded back to his hive, gravity trying its hardest to make him faceplant.

Horuss Zahhak clearly could not handle being high.

Damara had little to no interest in Kurloz and Meulin fumbling in fields of flowers so she decided to leave. Kurloz gave her a slight nod as she left the cave. She winked back. The road to Horuss’ hive was winding and long and gave her ample opportunities to hide in case he caught on.

Her footsteps were dainty, silent, and predatory.  Her prey was a blueblooded oaf and he was in sight as he staggered up the few steps into his hive. She grinned before calling out. “ ~~You look a little tipsy there, big fella. You need a helping hand? My hands are quite experienced in many regards. I could help you, you know. I could get you inside, pin you to your coon and show you what I did to fairy boy last night. Although I don’t think your nook could handle it.~~ ”

Horuss turned to see the maroon sailor fuku of his worst nightmare. She paraded up to him, unaffected by the copious amounts of narcotics in her.

“What in Beforus do you want?” Horuss said, too impatient for any semblance of courtesy.

“ ~~What any good little girl wants,~~ ” Damara said, feigning innocence. “ ~~I want to get ridden long and hard by a big strong boy like yourself. I can bring my own whip if necessary,~~ ”

“I—” Horuss said. He clutched his head, unable to process what was happening. He was furious this troll had followed him home. “After all these sweeps upon sweeps, the fact that you have not been able to learn proper Beforian baffles me,”

“After sweeps upon sweeps, the fact you haven’t learned to sensually please a troll so they won’t abandon you baffles me,” Damara sneered.

“What are you—?”

“ ~~But then again what am I to expect from blueboy,~~ ” Damara said. “ ~~Rufioh told me all about how you plowed his nook into smithereens without a care. He ached and ached for days because of your thrashing bulge and yet you didn’t care. You didn’t care that maybe he wanted to top on occasion. Or maybe it’s that you don’t know how to bottom properly. If that’s the case I could always give you a lesson. But why should I waste my time,~~ ” Damara rambled. She sighed looking at Horuss with a devious smile.

“If you are here to taunt me about my troubles with Rufioh, I kindly ask that you vacate the premises. You don’t know the first thing about the situation and I’d rather deal with vast amounts of hoofbeast flatulence than hear you talk,” Horuss turned and unlocked his door.

“ ~~If you’d prefer, I could physically mediate between you two instead. Just picture it ponyboy: You, me, that glittery orange fairy all sweaty and grinding in the sopor. Just think of all the good old-fashioned fun we could have with Rufioh tied down and you all over his bulge while I sit on his face. He’d be such a good fuck toy…~~ ” Damaara trailed off with a dreamy sigh.

“I—” Horuss stood there in his doorway with his mouth agape. Being high didn’t help his state of mind.

“ ~~You’re speechless? Good. That’ll get you into the habit of not flapping your lip when I get them around every sweaty nook and cranny of my supple body. Rufioh’s pretty quiet about it. Even if I do have to tie him up beforehand. Although he does take a good liking to the gag…~~ ”

“ ~~ENOUGH!~~ ” Horuss shouted. “ ~~I can pretend I don’t understand you under any other circumstance but don’t you EVER denigrate Rufioh Nitram with your grotesque tongue. You are nothing more than a putrid little lowblooded freak and if I had only an ounce less self-control you’d be screaming for mercy at my hand. Damara Megido, I hate you with every fiber of my being and you need to leave. Now!~~ ”

Damara froze. His accent was perfect. He spoke with such fluidity that it made her feel as if she were back in East Beforus. He had mastered her language. He had taken away her one, final possession.

She hated it.

All she saw were spades.

She strode up to the steps to his hove. She stared at him, a boiling rage lurking in her veins. “ ~~If you were any dumber, more self-absorbed, and stuck up I’d think my hate would engulf this and every other universe in its perverse desires to fuck your brains out.~~ ”

“Well then Megido, at least we have two things in common,” Horuss said.

“ ~~Two?~~ ”

“ Yes two. Rufioh Nitram broke our hearts and we both speak fluent East Beforean,” Horuss said, leaning in the doorway.

“ ~~You forget one thing though,~~ ” Damara said. “ ~~We both hate each other,~~ ”

“Actually,” Horuss said. “I couldn’t care less about you. It’s not hate. Just indifference,” he corrected her. “I’d rather not waste any black feelings on someone as deplorable as you,”

Damara clenched her fists. “ ~~For once in your pretentious life, give me what I want you nook-suckling fuck,~~ ”

“And what would that be? Justification for your caliginous affections? Wouldn’t it be better for you to pursue a black relationship with the Heiress? You two have such a strong mutual hate going. It’d be a shame if I were to intervene with Meenah’s affairs,”

“ ~~What are you rambling about?~~ ” Damara asked. “ ~~You’re clearly tripping harder than expected,~~ ” she said, taking the incentive to climb Horuss stairs. She glared at him through his goggles.

“But then again I’d be doing the Heiress a favor in removing such a potential blight from her quadrants. You’d reflect so very poorly on her and it is my duty to her and our culture to prevent that,” Horuss said. He puffed out his chest and grimaced at Damara.

“ ~~What. Are. You. Talking. About?~~ ”

Horuss glared down at her. Her flushed blue, both out of a dazed high and fury. He slapped her in the face. “Let’s fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... am so sorry for the out-of-character-ness.


	4. Chapter 4

Horuss grabbed Damara’s shoulders and shook her to attention. She blinked before slapping him.

“ ~~Don’t you have any manners, you oaf?~~ ” Damara spit on his chest. “ ~~You don’t talk to a lady like that,~~ ”

“I don’t see a lady anywhere in the vicinity. Only a misguided wench seeking retribution,” Horuss said.

He brushed off his jacket and pushed her inside his hive before shutting his door. He put a hand up to his navy tinted cheek, the stinging just now starting to register. Damara slid next to him and rubbed his arm gently.

“ ~~This doesn’t have to be such a dark black affair you now,~~ ” she whispered in his ear. “ ~~I could ride you like a loving matesprit all night long,~~ ”

Horuss chewed his lip as he made his way to the stairs to his respiteblock. He didn’t want anything that was about to happen reflect poorly on himself and his caste. He didn’t want to give in to his lewd desires.

But then again, he _was_ high.

“If that would please you low blood, we can make this endeavor a red-tinted black. I think I’d hate you just a little more if that were to transpire,” Horuss said, taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs. Damara grinned.

As he opened his door she punched him in the back. “ ~~Psyche!~~ ”

Her surprise attack launched Horuss into his recuperacoon. The sopor sloshed about as he tried to right himself. He slipped in the green slime and Damara launched herself on top of him. She pin him against the coon, a leg to either side of his chest.

She smelt like smoke. If there was a pheromone released in desperation she’d have smelt like that too. Damara ripped open his jacket with a flourish. A brass button flew across the room and with a ping it hit the floor. Horuss heaved himself and Damara up and pushed her back. She hit the ground with a thud.

“Get off me you putrid lowblood,” Horuss grunted through the shooting pains coursing up and down his back. He readjusted his gloves as he picked Damara up by the collar. “If we’re going to do this, I’m going to call the shots,”

“ ~~Like hell you are,~~ ” Damara spat. She swung her legs and nailed Horuss in the bulge. He dropped her and keeled over.  She scrambled to pin him down again but just rolled over and moaned in agony.

“That was uncalled for!” he yelled.

“ ~~Aw, did it hurt?~~ ”

“Like a hoofbeast getting branded!” Horuss cried out. “You are undeniably the moast loathsome creature in this universe,”

“Good to hear,” Damara said with a smile as she finally managed to rip Horuss’ jacket off. “You know ponyboy, you’ve taken a rather disgusting obsession with your body. All that weightlifting and bodybuilding must really take its toll,”

“What in hell are you rambling about now?” Horuss spat as he pushed himself up, yet again.

Damara traced her hands over his pectoral muscles under his thin undershirt. “ ~~You’ve dedicated so much time to your muscles when we were on Beforus and even in the game. You’re far more self-centered than Rufioh ever let on,~~ ”

Horuss punched her in the boob. “Shut your filthy trap you harlot!” he seethed. “At least he knew how to please a troll instead of just playing black acrobatics. At least he knew what a good pail was. Even if he did have to contend with you on the side,” Horuss sneered.

Damara’s eyes were on fire. She grabbed Horuss throat with one hand and, like lightning, undid his belt and pants with the other. Horuss choked but didn’t fight back. He was enjoying himself a little too much. In fact, he was hard.

Now Damara knew he was too. His blue member sprung out from his jockstrap and smacked Damara’s hand. It wriggled and writhed and almost broke her wrist as it wrapped around her. “ ~~Ow!~~ ” she gasped. It’s strength wasn’t tempered by a pair of gloves and a rusty bruise was already starting to form. “ ~~You’re the worst kind of freak, I swear,~~ ” she muttered as Horuss unwound his bulge from his arm.

“Ah yes, but at least my bulge could fill Rufioh’s nook just right and make him shout in happiness. Goodness knows you could never do that,” Horuss half laughed. Damara glared at him as she dragged her nails down the considerable length of Horuss’ bulge. He screamed.

“ ~~That’s how it’s done ponyboy,~~ ” she said. He now bloodstained fingers tickled the entrance to his nook. She slammed them in.

Horuss screamed again and cried out in pain. “You dumb bitch!”

She let go of his throat finally and he gasped for air. “ ~~I can’t be too dumb, you bulge is having a smashing good time,~~ ” she giggled before punching Horuss in the dick. “ ~~Smashing indeed,~~ ”

“Enough!” Horuss yelled as he kicked Damara off of him. “I’m going to teach you a lesson you insignificant oinkbeast.”

“ ~~And what’s that?~~ ” Damara said, pushing herself up. Horuss was standing over her, his cobalt bulge dripping in blood but now fully erect. “ ~~How to be overtly clingy and drive away your man?~~ ”

“No,” Horuss smiled. “The lesson is: How to take a bulge like a grown up,”

“ ~~Wha…?~~ ”

Horuss took his gloves off.

***

The two of them spent the night giving each other bruises, scratching the inside of each other’s nook and making out while biting. It hurt. But it was the best fun Damara had had in sweeps.

She looked over to the other end of Horuss’ coon and smirked. He was still asleep. Half of his face was laced with scratches and the other with a black eye. She rolled her eyes she yawned and turned over in the sopor. She reached for a joint in her discarded jacket’s pocket.

Horuss cracked an eye open as she was doing this. “It’s rather unfortunate that I succumbed to yesterday’s lewd frivolities.”

“ ~~It’s sad you didn’t tear up my nook like you said you would,~~ ” Damara sighed.  “ ~~Oh well, I’ll just have to whip you into shape over time,~~ ”

“Don’t go thinking I’d be so willing to subjugate myself to such ludicrous acts again. I don’t have a habit of getting high and losing all sensibilities,” Horuss said. He stretched and yawned as Damara climbed out of the recuperacoon.

“The only thing you lost last night was any sense of respect I might have had for you,” Damara sneered. “You’re a very dirty boy Mr. Zahhak, very dirty indeed,”

“Don’t remind me,” Horuss said, clutching his head.

“ ~~Oh but I will. And I will tell every undead soul what transpired last night. And at the end of that I’ll tell Rufioh what you did. Not only will he never love you again, he will _despise_ you,~~ ” Damara said with a laugh. She was dressed now and leaning over Horuss reclining in his coon.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Horuss said dismissively.

“ ~~And whys that?~~ ” Damara asked.

“Because if you do you’ll never have your measly nook filled like it was last night ever again,” Horuss said with a smirk. “And if it weren’t for sex I don’t think you’d have a thing left for you in your desperate affairs to find any scrap of meaning in your existence.”

Damara stared at him. “ ~~You are really full of yourself, aren’t you, you oaf?~~ ”

“You were pretty full of me last night yourself,”

“ ~~You disgust me,~~ ”

“Good,” Horuss snickered. “It has been dreadful thinking I might have had the misfortune of giving you pleasure of any sort,”

“ ~~There is a difference between orgasm and pleasure, you know?~~ ” Damara said, cocking her head. “ ~~Last night wasn’t pleasurable. Now I see why Rufioh dropped you’re sorry ass. You’re nothing but a pain in the nook,~~ ” Damara said.

“But Damara, you nasty little lowblood, I thought you like pain in your nook. We all know you’re dreaming of jamming the Heiress’s trident up there,” Horuss chuckled to himself at how lewd his language had become.

“ ~~I…~~ ” Damara paused. She wrapped her hand around Horuss’ throat. “ ~~If you want any sense of peace of mind, I highly suggest you plan on shoving that hoofbeast’s bulge of yours up my nook without talking. Cause talking isn’t going to get you anything but a gag,~~ ”

“You know I’d hate that,” Horuss said.

“ ~~I know you hate me and that’s it,~~ ” Damara said, letting go of Horuss’ throat and standing up.

“But you hate me more. So there.”


End file.
